My Christmas
by Shin chara
Summary: Kau dan Kuroko berjanji akan merayakan Natal berasa namun Kuroko malah berada di Kyoto. Apa yang terjadi ? ( ngak pintar membuat summary ) ... Reader x Kuroko ... selamat memmbaca !


Hai minna, selamat menikmati fic ku ini ^_^

A/N : WARNING ! gaje, typo

My Christmas

*anggap saja namu mu dalam fanfic ini adalah Nakamura Midori. Kau adalah pacar Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kau menatap langit – langit kamarmu, sesekali kau mengecek HP mu untuk memastikan jika ada SMS dari Kuroko.

Sudah 1 minggu Kuroko berlibur kerumah neneknya di Kyoto.

Kau mengacak – acak rambutmu. Kesal.

" Tetsuya – kun kenapa kau harus pergi berlibur dirumah nenekmu ?! padahal sebentar Natal ! ". Kau duduk bersila dan melipat kedua tanganmu didada. Menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan dirimu lagi di tempat tidur dan menatap langit – langit kamarmu lagi.

Tahun ini seharusnya menjadi Natal ke 2 mu bersama Kuroko. Kau dan Kuroko berjanji untuk merayakan Natal kali ini hanya berdua, menikmati kota yang dihiasi dengan lampu – lampu yang indah dan pohon – pohon Natal yang menakjubkan.

Tahun lalu kau sangat sibuk membantu keluargamu yang mempunyai usaha restoran. Sebenarnya saat malam kau boleh bebas untuk menikmati Natal namun Akashi mengundang seluruh anggota kiseki no sedai beserta pacar dan tim basket mereka masing – masing untuk menghadiri pesta Natal di istanauhukkrumahnya.

Kau dan Kuroko tidak bisa menolaknya. Walau kesal tak bisa melewatkan Natal pertamu bersama Kuroko, tapi akhirnya kau tersenyum dan bersyukur karena tidak menolak undangan dar Akashi.

Yah tentu saja ! karena Kuroko mengenakan stelan jas putih dan tuxedo biru yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya dan kau yang kebetulan mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan hiasan mawar merah di sekitar dadamu merasa seperti hari itu adalah hari pernikahan kalian.

Aomine bahkan sempat menggoda Kuroko dengan mengatakan ' tak kusangka hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kalian berdua, selamat ya ' dengan tawa mengejeknya khas Aomine.

Kau tersipu malu dengan wajah merona. Kuroko hanya menunduk malu sambil menatap cake nya namun Kuroko tidak dapat menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya.

Dan kali ini adalah Natal yang kau tunggu – tunggu. Keluargamu memutusakan untuk libur dan tak ada undangan mewah dari Akashi atau undangan dari siapapun. Perfect.

Keesokan harinya ….. malam Natal.

Banyak toko yang di iringi lagu Natal, suasana Natal benar – benar terasa.

Kau sedang mneghias pohon Natal.

" Midori, tolong siapkan piring dan sendok "

" baik bu ". Kau memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada pohon natal lalu menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa piring dan sendok.

" nee- chan aku mau makan cake starwbery ". Adikmu yang bernama Yuu memintamu untuk mengambil cake yang berada diatas meja.

" Yuu, tunggu sebentar lagi ya" kau menunduk dan menepuk – nepuk kepala adikmu. Yuu melipat tangannya di dada dan mengembungkan pipinya. Tanda protes. Kau tertawa melihat tingkag adikmu.

Selesai makan, kau dan keluargamu saling bertukar kado. Saat akan membuak kadomu HP mu bordering. Kau melihat layar HP mu

' Tetsuya – kun memanggil '

Kau tersenyum lebar, mengambil kadomu dan berlari kekamarmu.

" Tetsuya – kun …! " kau setengah berteriak.

"_ Hallo midori – chan. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"._ kau begitu senang mendengar suara Kuroko yang sangat kau rindukan.

" Aku baik – baik saja. Besok kau pulangkan Tetsuya-kun ?". kau sangat bersemangat.

" …"

" Tetsuya – kun ?"

" _Aku tidak bisa pulang. Ibuku memintaku untuk merayakan Natal disini bersama nenekku. Maafkan aku " _suara Kuroko terdengar sedih.

Kau pun merasa sedih mendengar hal itu.

" oh begitu, tidak apa – apa kok Tetsuya – kun ". Kau berusaha tetap terdengar ceria dan menahan air matamu.

"_ Midori-chan, aku ingin minta tolong "_

_"_ Apa ?"

" _bisa kau belikan aku sebuah novel ? mulai besok sudah di jual ditoko buku di Tokyo, kalau disini mungkin beberapa hari lagu baru dijual. Bisa ?"_

" baiklah "

" _Terima kasih, kalau begitu jaa na Midori – chan_ "

" Jaa Tetsuya – kun "

Tatapanmu kosong, kau meletakan HPmu diatas meja dan kau menjatuhkan dirimu ditempat tidurmu. Kau benamkan wajahmu dibantal dan menangis.

" Tetsuya-kun jahat "

Keesokan harinya ….

" Selamat Natal nee-chan ". Yuu berlari dan memeluk kakimu. Kau menatap Yuu.

" Selamat Natal Yuu ". Yuu yang melihat keadaanmu – mata bengkak karena menangis semalaman dan wajah kusut- langsung lari.

" Ibu nee-chan tidak suka Natal ". Sekarang Yuu memeluk kaki ibumu. Ibumu tersenyum dan menggendong Yuu.

" ada apa Midori ? "

" aku mau makan cake yang banyak ". Kau berjalan dengan linglung menuju dapur dan tak lupa aura suram yang mengikutimu.

Ayahmu yang kini berada disamping ibumu bertanya " ada apa dengannya ?"

Ibu mengangkat bahu " entahlah, mungkin masalah anak muda"

Ayahmu mengeleng " Tidak Boleh ! Natal seharusnya dirayakan dengan wajah ceria bukan wajah kusut seperti itu" ayahmu mengejarmu.

" Midori ayo main salju ! " mata ayahmu berapi-api

" heh ?"

Yuu datang menarik tanganmu " ayo nee-chan"

Kau akhirnya kembali ceria. Kau , ayahmu dan Yuu berhasil membuat boneka salju yang cukup besar.

Kau dan Yuu berbaring diatas salju, mengerak – gerakkan kaki dan tangan keatas dan kebawah supya salju berbentuk seperti malaikat.

Kau sadar sesuatu dan melihat jam dilayar HP mu. Kau langsung berdiri. " ayah, Yuu. Aku pergi dulu ya ada yang ingin kubeli". Kau pun langsung berlari.

Akhirnya sampai … kau mencoba mengatur nafasmu karena berlari.

" sial ! padahal aku kesal karena Tetsuya – kun tidak pulang tapi aku malah tetap berlari kesini untuk membeli novelnya ". Kau menatap novel yang kau pegang.

Kau menghela nafas dan tersenyum. ' mungkin karena aku sangat menyukainya ' batinmu

Kali ini kau menatap langit. Langit yang sesungguhnya. " Hari yang cerah "

Kau mulai melangkah pergi dari toko buku dan langkahmu terhenti karena seseorang memelukmu dari belakang. Kau terkejut.

Kau menengok kebelakang dan matamu langsung menangkap seorang pria dengan wajah setengah tertutup syal coklat.

" Tetsuya – kun ! ". Kau langsung berbalik dan memeluk Kuroko.

" Selamat Natal Midori – chan ". Kuroko membalas pelukanmu.

" kenapa kau berada disini ? "

" aku ingin memberimu kejutan lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk merayakan Natal bersamamukan ?"

Kau kembali benamkan wajamu didada Kuroko. Kau benar – benar bahagia.

Kau melepas pelukanmu dan mencubit pipi Kuroko. " kupikir kau lupa janjimu ".

Kuroko mengerinyit kesakitan. " Maafkan aku ". Kau melepas cubitanmu dan menyadari sesuatu.

" kenapa kau begitu dingin Tetsuya-kun ?"

Kuroko mengelus pipinya. " aku menunggumu dari pagi "

" heh ? kenapa ?'

"aku tidak tau kapan kau akan datang lagipula ini adalah kejutan ". Kuroko tersenyum lalu membersihkan salju mulai menutupi rambutmu – padahal tadi cerah tapi entah sejak kapan salju mulai turun kembali.

" Arigatou Tetsuya-kun"

Kalian berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju rumah Kuroko, karena rumah Kuroko lebih dekat kalian sepakat untuk minum coklat hanta dirumahnya.

" ayah dan ibumu belum pulang ?". tanyamu saat sadar rumah kuroko sangat sepi.

" ha'I, mereka masih di Kyoto"

Kau memegang dagumu dan menganguk – anguk. " jadi Tetsuya-kun kabur ya ?"

Kuroko yang sudah melepas syal dan mantelnya datang menghampirmu. Kau mundur 1 langkah. Wajahmu memerah, Kuroko mulai menunduk dan Kuroko menjetikan jarinya didahimu. " aku tidak kabur, aku sudah memberitahukan orangtuaku "

" Tetsuya-kun hidoii ". Kau menggembukan pipimu dan mengelus dahimu.

Kuroko Tersenyum jahil. " aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat. Duduklah di sofa "

" aku ingin membantu". Kau mengikuti Kuroko kedapur.

Kau dan Kuroko menyiapakan bahan – bahan dan mulai membuat coklat hangat.

Sesekali kau dan kuroko a karena kekonyolan yang kalian lakukan . Coklat yang menempel dihidungmu , coklat yang terciprat ke dinding, kalian benar – benar kerepotan.

Akhirnya coklat hangat selesai dibuat. Kalian duduk di sofa ruangan keluarga sambil menikmat coklat hnagat.

Kau meniup coklatmu dan mulai meminumnya. " Enak "

Kuroko tertawa. " ada apa Tetsuya-kun ?". kau memiringkan .

Kuroko mneghapus coklat yang menempel di atas bibirmu. Kau langsung cepat – cepat menghapus yang mungkin masih tersisa.

" Masih ada ?". kau menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya tertutup dengan perlahan. Bibirnya mulai mendekati bibirmu. Kau juga mulai menutup matamu. Bibirnya semakin dekat dan sensasi coklat yang berbeda mulai merambat dibibirmu. Coklat yang lebih manis dan sangat menyenangkan.

Kuroko melepas ciumannya. " sudah tidak ada kok ". Wajahmu terasa hangat dan memerah.

Tiba – tiba lampu mati. Kuroko memintamu untuk tetap duduk sedangkan ia akan mencari senter dan lilin.

" sepertinya sedang badai ".Kuroko melepatakan sebatang lilin yang sudah menyala diatas meja.

" benarkah ?"

Karena keasyikan membuat coklat hangat kalian tidak sadar kalau badai datang

" Padahal tadi cerah "

Kuroko melihat keluar dari balik jendela. " kurasa badal ini akan lama, sebaiknya kau hubungi keluargamu". Kuroko berjalan dan duduk kembali disampingmu, ia tertunduk.

" Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang terjadi luar dugaan kita ". Kuroko yang sadar karena kau menatapnya segera mengangkat wajahnya. " aku mengutipnya dari novel yang kubaca ". Kuroko tersenyum.

" baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menelepon ibuku "

….

" hallo ibu, aku berada dirumah Tetsuya-kun. Bisa kah ayah menjemputku ?"

_" m_i_do .. zsstt .. ap… tidak .. zzsstt .. tet .. tit tut tit tut .."_

Kau menatap layar HPmu

" sepertinya karena badai jaringannya jadi jelek "

"hmm, kurasa ayahmu tida bisa dating. Badainya semakin kuat "

Glek … kau menelan ludah. Itu artinya kau tidak bisa pulang, itu artinya kau harus ..

" malam ini kau menginap disini saja ya ?"

Kau melihat kearah Kuroko dengan canggung saking gugupnya. Walau kalian sudah pacaran selama 14 bulan tapi ini pertama kalinya kau menginap dirumah Kuroko.

" ba .. baiklah "

Di kamar Kuroko …

" Midori-chan kau tidur saja ditempat tidurku aku akan tidur di kasur lantai "

Kau menggeleng kepala dengan cepat. " aku saja. Inikan kamar Tetsuya-kun"

" kau adalah tamuku "

"tapi tetap saj-". Kuroko memotong kalimatmu. " atau kau dan aku sama – sama tidur ditempat tidurku ?" …. Kepala terasa seperti tea pot yang sudah mendidih begitu pula wajahmu karena kata – kata Kuroko.

" I .. itu .. "

" aku bercanda kok ". Kau menghela nafas lega tapi kau tidak bisa bohong kalau ada sedikit rasa kecewa.

Kuroko duduk dilantai dan bersandar ditempat tidurnya. Dengan bantuan senter Kuroko mulai membaca novel yang tadi kau beli. Kau juga ikut duduk disampingnya.

Kuroko menyelipkan jari – jarinya di jari – jarimu sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang novel, ia tetap focus pada novelnya.

" Tetsuya- kun matamu bisa rusak lho "

" aku sudah terbiasa membaca seperti ini. Kau belum mengantuk ?"

"belum ". Kau memang mengatakan " belum "tapi saat ini kau berusaha untuk tidak menguap.

Kuroko menurunkan novelnya dan memandangmu.

" ada apa ?"

" aku ingin melihat Midori-chan lebih lama "

Kau tertawa mengejek. " aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok, kau bisa terus melihatku"

"un, aku akan terus melihatmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu "

Entahlah sudah berapa kali kau blushing karena Kuroko. " aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintai Tetsuya-kun ".

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, tertuduk dan tersenyum karena mendengar kata - katamu. Beberapa detik kemudian kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan mengacak – acak rambutmu.

Kau tertawa geli. " tahun depan kita rayakan Natal berdua lagi ya ?"

Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Kuroko mengelus pipimu yang masih merona dan mencium bibirmu. Kalian berciuman dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan disinari cahaya senter.

Kalian melepas ciuman kalian dan tertawa.

" ini adalah natal terbaik dalam hidupku. Terima kasih Tetsuya-kun"

" walau tanpa lampu kelap – kelip dan pohon Natal ?"

"un!" kau menganguk. " yang terpenting adalah tetsuya-kun yang berada disampingku"

Walau cahaya mulai remang- remang sekilas kau bisa mata Kuroko yang berkaca – kaca dan ia menarikmu dalam pelukannya. Kuroko memelukmu dengan erat.

Paginya … badai sudah reda

" Midori – chan aku akan mengantarmu "

" ha'I . arigatou "

" jalan saja dulu aku mau mengunci pintu rumah dan pagar. Aku akan menyusulmu "

Kau menganguk dan mulai berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Kuroko.

Sekitar 1 menit setelah kau keluar dari halaman Kuroko, kau mendengar seseorang memanggilmu dari arah depan.

" Nakamura ! "

Eh ? itukan suara kagami . benar itu Kagami. Kahami menghampirimu dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal.

" pagi Kagami-kun ".

" Naka hah … hah .. mura " Kagami masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

" ada apa ? ". Kau menengok ke belakang. " kenapa Tetsuya-kun lama sekali sih "

Kagami terperanjat. Kau menatapnya. Kagami membalas tatapanmu namun kemudian ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

" ada apa kagami-kun ?". kau kembali bertanya.

Kagami memengang pundakmu. Kau semakin bingung.

Kau memegang tangan Kagami. " apa yang terjadi ?"

Kagami menutup matanya dengan tangan yg bebas

" Kagami – kun ! ". Kau semakin tidak sabar.

Walau tangan Kagami menutup matanya namun air mata yang berusaha ia cegah supaya tidak terlihat tetap mengalir membasah pipinya.

" Kuroko … ". Kagami beraha menahan isakannya.

"kenapa ? Tetsuya-kun sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya "

" KUROKO KECELAKAAN ! "

Seketika kepalamu terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Kepalamu pusing dan sakit. Kau tertawa,

" Kagami – kin bohongkan, Tetsuya-kun sebentar lagi akan menyusulku untuk mengantarku pulang"

Kagami memelukmu. " Kuroko sudah meninggal ". Suara kagami begitu serius mengatakan hal itu.

Matamu membulat, kau berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kagami.

" KAGAMI - KUN PEMBOHONG ! AKU SEJAK KEMARIN TERUS BERSAMA TETSUYA-KUN. BAGAIMAN BISA TETSUYA-KUN MENINGGAL !? "

Kagami hanya terisak

" LEPASKAN AKU KAGAMI – KUN,TETSUYA-KUN BISA SALAH PAHAM". Kau mendorong Kagami dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kau berlari ke rumah Kuroko … tidak ada siapa – siapa. Sunyi.

" Tetsuya – kun ? kau dimana ?".

Air matamu mulai mengalir, kau terduduk diatas salju. Tak ada siapa – siapa dirumah yang sepi itu.

" TETSUYA-KUN ! KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MENGANTARKU PULANG ! KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MENYUSULKU KAN ! KENAPA KAU BERSEMBUNYI ?! "

Kagami merangkulmu.

" Tetsuya-kun ada Kagami-kun disini ! kau tidak mau menyapanya ? ". Air matamu semakin deras, kau mencengkram salju yang berada didepan lututmu.

" TETSUYA-KUN KUMOHON JAWAB AKU ! "

…

Tetsuya-kun meninggal …

Dalam perjalanan untuk member kejutan dan menepati janjinya padaku. Kereta yang ia tumpangi hilang kendali sehingga kecelakaan pun terjadi.

Kini di depanku ada Tetsuya-kun. Tetsuya-kun berbaring dalam sebuah peti .Aku takut melihatnya. Aku takut melihat Tetsuya – kun yang sudah mendingin itu.

" Momoi- chan aku ingin pulang ". Aku meninggalkan ruanganan yang sedang dikunjungi para pelayat.

Momoi berusaha mengejarku, aku sadar dan berbalik. Aku tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalaku kepadanya. Tanda aku ingin sendiri saat ini.

Aku masuk kekamr Tetsuya-kun. Aku duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Persis saat aku bersamanya. Aku memeluk kakiku. Aku menangis , air mataku terus mengalir. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Di meja belajar Tetsuya-kun ada figura foto yang memajang 2 foto. Foto pertama saat tim kami memenangkan inter high dan yang kedua fotoku bersama Tetsuya- kun saat berada di pesta Akashi.

" Tetsuya-kun … ". Kembali terisak.

Samar – samar aku mengingat sesuatu. Saat aku memegang tangan dan pipinya, Tetsuya – kun benar – benar sangat dingin. Saat kami bergenggaman tangan di kamarnya, tangan Tetsuya-kun gemetaran dan saat aku belum sadar ciuman dikamarnya adalah ciuman terkahir ….

…

3 tahun kemudian

" Selamat Natal Tetsuya-kun ". Kau meletakan buket bunga diatas makan Kuroko.

" Tetsuya-kun tadi malam aku mimpi kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu dan aku menyadari sesuatu ..".pipimu mulai basah.

" ciuman terakhir darimu itu benar – benar hangat, kau berusaha keras supaya aku merasakan kehangatan itu kan ?.kenangan 3 tahun yang lalu bukanlah kenangan yang meyedihkan atau menyeramkan. Kenangan itu tetap menjadi kenanangan Natal terbaikku. Terima kasih Tetsuya-kun". Kau menghapus air matamu.

" aku mencintaimu Tetsuya-kun. Walau suatu hari nanti aku menemukan penggantimu. Kau akan tetap berada dihatiku bersama semua kenangan indah yang kau berikan."

Kau melangkah pergi,padahal sedang musim dingin tapi angin berhembus dengan lembut dan menyentuh pipimu dengan hangat.

Kau tidak sadar Kuroko sedang memandangmu dan ia tersenyum " aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu Midori-chan. Berbahagialah "

TAMAT

_Akhirnya selesai. Maaf author-chan terlambat mem publis ff ini. Bagaimana minna ff ini ? maaf author-chan tidak menyertakan genre Angst karena author-chan ingin berikan kejutan. Kalau boleh tanya, apa pendapat kalian setelah membaca ff ini ? jujur author-chan saat menulis dan mengetik ff ini air mata author-chan jatuh ( hehehe, author-chan terlalu emosional uhukcengenguhuk ). Author – chan harap kalian meyukai ff ini dan yang mau berteman dengan author-chan bisa PM ke author-chan …_

_Dan author-chan mohon Review nya. Terima Kasih ^_^_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ..._


End file.
